The National Bladder Cancer Project Confederation is a group of institutions collaborating in cooperative clinical trials to evaluate the clinical effectiveness of chemotherapeutic agents in the treatment of patients with urothelial cancer. This proposal requests continued funding for the Biostatistics Laboratory of Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center to serve as the Statistical Center for this project.